The Inn and The Dime
by elisclare
Summary: Hearts finish here,love decays while call girls perform. He waits alone, playing parts to soothe lovers through the lust and its size, the inn and the dime, the cryptic clientele all careening inside. Eclare Lemon/AU fic/ ON HIATUS
1. Meeting Ms Leading

Hi~

So I know I have other stories I should work on, but I just regained inspiration for this fic. No, I have not abandoned any of my stories. I have put two on hiatus, and you can check and see what those are on my profile. I hope you will enjoy this and I actually have the second chapter almost finished! :D So yay, no month between updates. I know how..._impatient..._ some of you anons can be -_- Anyway I don't think you'll mind too much considering there's a lemon coming up. I haven't written one in a while.

This might very well be the most absurd idea I have ever come up with. But, I don't care. Because, well, I've been working on it for weeks. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK YOU GUISE D:..anyway.

I'm sorry if this first chapter seems confusing (there will be three) but it will make sense in time, and I've left out several key things for a reason. If you want a hint of what's going to happen, listen to the song The Church and The Dime by The Dear Hunter...or The Bitter Suite I and II. You know ~ spoilers.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or any of the songs that inspired this three-shot.**

* * *

><p>"Fuck," I breathed, urging the windshield wipers to move faster. I could barely see through the pouring rain, and I worried I might very well veer off the road. I couldn't see ten feet ahead of me, and I don't think anyone else on the road could, either. Sounds of screeching brakes and honks filled my ears, further adding to the anxiety I felt coursing through my veins. After about twenty minutes of careful driving, I was fed-up with this bullshit. I knew I wouldn't make it home in this weather. Hell, I wouldn't make it another three miles. So I had no choice—I was going to have to stay somewhere. Although, finding a place wouldn't exactly be easy, and this was proved to me as I continued into town , rain seeming to come down even harder. I could see blurs of light and fuzzy out-lines of buildings now and then, but nothing stood out that signified that it was a hotel or Inn, so I kept driving.<p>

Soon, the lights stopped, and there were no more fuzzy outlines. I had no idea where I was, though I could sense I was no longer in town. By this point, I was tired, hungry, and about to give up and just park Morty on the side of the road until it all stopped. I was no longer in the mood to drive; my nerves were on end, my frustration boiling over the edge. I felt tears welling up, and tried to urge them away, but between this and what had happened just a few hours ago, I didn't have the strength to stop them. Thoughts swirled around my head; thoughts of Julia, thoughts of Imogen. The similarities between them were unbelievable, and soon I couldn't figure out who was who in my head. Was it Julia, or Imogen that I saw lying there, broken and bloody, dead? Was it my current girl-friend, or my old one that I truly longed for?

This had been Imogen's question to me. One that I couldn't answer, because I didn't _know_. I didn't know if Imogen's huge, doe-like eyes were something that I admired on her, or something that was familiar to me. I didn't know if her long black hair was strictly all her own, or if I remembered it from somewhere else. I didn't know if I truly wanted to help her, fix her brokenness, or if I felt indebted to because I was never able to save Julia. I didn't _know_, and for Imogen, that was probably the hardest thing for her to hear. I didn't blame her at all when she slapped me, or when she broke down and curled into a ball on the carpeted floor. I didn't blame her for the hateful words she said to me, or how she screamed that our whole relationship had been a lie, because that was probably true. I didn't blame her when she said that she hated me, because truthfully, I hated myself too. And I _definitely_ didn't blame her when she told me to get out, and never come back.

I had only myself to blame.

I waited for the tears to stop before pulling over, resting my elbows on the steering wheel, my head buried in my arms. What had I become? What had I been all along? For years, I pretended I was over Julia. When Imogen came along, I thought I had found salvation. But now, I was starting to think that it was simply a sick way for my mind to keep Julia all along. If that was true, not only had the relationship been a lie, but the past five years of my life had been, too.

And that was simply too much for me to handle at the moment.

If it wasn't for the tap on my window, for the sound that made me jump, I probably would have had a panic attack from the situation I was in. I hadn't had one in two years, but I had started to feel the familiar tightness in my chest, the dizziness and cloudy vision. I knew it wouldn't turn out well.

All I could say was thank God that a girl with an umbrella was standing there.

I gulped, rolling down the window.

Two bright blue eyes met my own, and I felt myself stiffen at their intensity. Strong wind whipped her auburn curls around her face, hiding some of it from me. But her eyes shone through her hair like the sun through heavily-leafed tree branches. I couldn't look away. I couldn't talk, couldn't think. All I could see were her eyes. They drew me in as she continued to stare back into my own, and I felt myself struggling to break free of her gaze.

She blinked at me once, and it was enough to startle me out of my trance; bring me back to reality, where I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, and there was a pretty but strange girl standing at my car in pouring rain.

"Yes?" I managed to choke out. I was surprised at how hoarse and unsteady my voice was, and hoped the strange girl didn't notice.

"You stuck too?" She asked me, her bell of a voice breaking through the rain. It was so light, so soft. It made me feel warm. I didn't answer her, but she didn't seem to mind. "My car broke down a few miles back. Of course it would choose tonight of all night to do this to me." Swiping her hair out of her face, I could finally see her mouth, which was turned down into a soft frown.

"Um," I said, trying to gather my thoughts. "I'm not stuck, I just had to pull over. Can't see through this rain."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's really coming down, isn't it? I've never seen rain like this. Where 'ya headed?"

"Toronto," I answered quietly, and her eyebrows arched.

"You must be pretty lost, then," She chuckled, and I could feel myself smile. "You're heading the completely opposite direction." My jaw dropped slightly at this, and I saw her shiver.

"Oh. Wow," I responded, running a hand through my hair. Then, like an idiot, I finally realized why she was probably standing there. "Damn. Hey, do need a ride?"

She smiled wider then, almost sheepishly. "I didn't want to sound rude," she replied. "But, yeah, that would be really nice. Um, it's just a few miles from here. An Inn."

Perfect.

"Er…get in," I said awkwardly, motioning to the passenger side. She muttered a thanks before heading around the front of Morty, and as I rolled the window up I held my breath and tried to compose myself. This girl made me feel all sorts of uncomfortable, like she could see right through me. Like she was luring me in.

_Stop being irrational,_ I told myself. She simply needed a ride. Why I always had to turn everything into such a serious, over-exaggerated situation was beyond me. This wasn't a horror novel. This was bad fucking luck.

At least we were going to an Inn, where hopefully there was a room available. Though the rain had let up significantly, I still wasn't sure I'd be able to make it home tonight. Not when I didn't have a clue as to where the fuck I was.

The girl opened the door and got in, closing her umbrella before shutting the heavy door. My eyes widened as I took in what she was wearing. A short, black leather skirt that rode up when she sat, exposing most of her full, creamy white thighs. I tried to not to notice how long her pale legs were, leading down to stiletto-clad feet. I tried not to look at her off-the-shoulder white top, exposing a heavy amount of cleavage. I tried not to look at her face, which held her entrancing blue orbs, the ones that held my gaze, the ones that flashed dangerously as I met them when I failed at each of these tasks. Her lips smiled warmly, normally, but I could see in her eyes that I had gotten myself into something. Whether it was something to fear was still unknown to me, and I tried not to think about it as I started the car.

"Where to?" I asked her.

"It's called The Dime," she responded, her voice soft and silky.

"Never heard of it."

"Not many people have," she said distantly. "It's not a chain hotel or Inn…it's a small business."

"Family business?"

"Not in the slightest," she said, her smile turning into something else entirely, something strange. "Well, not really. I guess you could call it that if you wanted to, but it's kind of sick." Her response confused me, but I didn't continue on the subject. "Anyway, just continue up this road for a couple of miles, there should be a small side-road coming up."

I nodded and glanced at her exposed legs again, and scolded myself as soon as I did. This was not the time to be drooling over a girl, especially such a strange one.

"Do you know if they have any rooms available?" I asked her. "Since I'm apparently lost beyond belief, and tired as hell, I don't know if it's such a good idea to try to drive home right now." She smirked at me.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to speak with my boss."

"Oh, you work there?"

"Sort of," she said, her voice growing distant again.

"You're awfully mysterious," I commented, smirking at her.

"Says the boy who drives a hearse."

"Yeah, speaking of, were you not the least bit intimidated by old Morty here? I mean, not many young girls would just come up to a hearse parked in the middle of a downpour and ask for a ride."

"I'm not really scared of many things. I've seen my share of threats in life. You so obviously aren't one of them."

"How do you know?" I asked, slightly offended. I knew I wasn't exactly _scary_, but damn.

"I can read you like a book. It's so easy to see into you. I can't like, read your mind, but I can sense that you're more broken than anything."

I looked at her passive face, my eyebrows pulling together. "You don't—"

"Turn here."

I slammed Morty's breaks and he came to a stop with a protestant squeal, before backing up a few feet and turning down the narrow side-road, tree branches looming over us. "That light up there is The Dime Inn, just continue down this road."

I nodded and we drove in silence, a disturbing coolness settling over the car.

"What's your name?" She asked finally, and I felt myself sigh in relief as she spoke.

"Eli. Yours?"

"I'm Clare."

"Clare."

"Yep."

And then we were silent again.

Within a few minutes, we had arrived. The Dime was…shabby, to say the least. It looked old and rusted, and the 'm' in Dime had burned out on the sign. Even so, it had a certain vibe about it.

Almost electric, as if what was waiting inside went far beyond what met the eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I kind of like this but again I kind of don't...I felt that I completely butchered their characters. I'm not used to writing AU. Just so we're clear: Eli and Clare are both in their early twenties, so no Degrassi here.<strong>

**And no, Clare is not going to murder Eli. No deaths in this fic :3**


	2. The Dime

**So I didn't intend for this chapter to get quite as creepy or as steamy as it did...this chapter sort of developed itself. You'll probably be a bit confused at the end about how everyone is acting, but don't worry; it'll all be explained in good time. PAY ATTENTION TO DETAIL. i.e. the identical blue eyes. Anyway, I sort of have writers block, but I decided to write anyway because...**

**I don't know. It's three am and I'm a crazy lunatic.**

**Okay. I'm done rambling now.**

**Warning: mild creepiness, slight naughtiness at the end.**

* * *

><p>Well, I suppose you could say I had good intuition.<p>

The Dime was _nothing _like the impression its gray, faded outside walls gave it. In fact, for a moment, I couldn't even place the two images in my head together. I stared in awe as Clare led me gently through a few nicely-dressed men with women on their arms. The lighting was dim, casting a soft yellow glow throughout the lobby. Wine glasses clinked and soft laughs echoed around me, and I looked to Clare for an explanation.

"Is there a party going on?" I asked her curiously, letting my eyes wander throughout the spacious room. Elaborate gold-designs on the wall paper reflected the light nicely. A glass coffee table sat between two antique cherry-wood love seats with red cushioning, which added to the aged elegance of the place. I hadn't seen any hotel lobby in my life like it. The atmosphere buzzed with soft chatter and laughs and more glass clinks, as young girls in cocktail dresses served drinks.

Clare giggled. "Sort of. If this is what you want to call a party. It's kind of old fashioned, though, isn't it? Daddy thought it was a nice way to warm people up." I started to ask what the hell she was talking about, when she looked up at me and slipped her arm through mine, cutting off my thoughts. Her blue orbs sparkled with anticipation, and she continued to guide me though.

"Excuse me," I muttered when I hit someone's arm. He paused his conversation to look at me, smile turning into a deep scowl. I felt a chill run up my spine as I took in his dark eyes. A cloudy gray seemed to swirl in them as he looked into mine. There was something very off about him, in his stiff movements as he reached into his coat pocket to retrieve a handkerchief and wipe the small spot of red wine off his sleeve. His company, three girls in the gold cocktail dresses, stared at me blankly. I was taken aback as I noticed their eyes; all an icy blue and almost as equally intense as Clare's. Their faces were different, but their eyes were identical; their body posture almost robotic. I stuttered an apology and soon Clare cut in with a sobering gaze, letting the blank, hypnotizing look on her face settle.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, sir. Free night's stay?" She asked seductively, taking the handkerchief to her tongue and then dabbing at the spot on his sleeve. It didn't do much to help the stain, but the man's face broke into a split grin that was just as menacing as his snarl. He eyed Clare up and down. I looked on in disgust – the man had to be in his forties! His black hair was oily and slicked back, exposing his large forehead that led down to his beady eyes and crooked, beak-like nose.

"With you?" He asked, and I wanted to shrink away from his voice. Clare shook her head once.

"Not me, sir, but I'm sure one of these ladies would be glad to take you in for the night." She handed his handkerchief back to him softly.

"Too bad," he said, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I have someone to take care of right now," Clare added, and the man's eyes shifted over to me. I gripped Clare's side tightly and pulled her a bit closer in, narrowing my eyes at him. I didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Of course," the man said with another creepy smile, looking at Clare one more time before turning back and resuming his conversation with the three women. Clare led me away quickly.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked, unable to hold it back. I was thoroughly disturbed. "A free night's stay because of a tiny wine stain? And what about staying with you? I mean, if most hotels do this, I've really been missing out!" I said sarcastically as she quickened her pace to the back of the lobby, her grip on her hand tightening with each step. "And what was with that guy? He looked like he wanted to murder me – and he was basically undressing you with his eyes, and –"

"Eli!" Clare snapped, turning around, her eyes blazing. "Be careful, would you?" She whispered harshly. "It won't be that easy to dissuade someone like that the next time. You could have ruined everything!"

"What?" I asked, a little louder than intended, a little scared as her eyes flashed. "What are you talking about? Ruin what?" Clare shook her head frantically.

"Never mind. Forget it," She said calmly, closing her eyes, inhaling deeply. When she opened them again, they had calmed back into a soft, shallow turquoise. "Just try not to run into anyone again. I can't…we wouldn't be able to handle the consequences."

"What in the hell are you talking about, Clare? I honestly don't understand."

"You will. I'll make sure of that. We just have to…convince my dad."

"What?" I felt like everything that was coming out of her mouth had been distorted; random words thrown together in sentences. "Look, I just wanted a room. If it's too much trouble, I can attempt to drive home. I'm confused, and frankly kind of disturbed at this point."

"No, it's fine, really. We'll get you a room, I just need to talk to my father about it first." These words made more sense to me, and I nodded my agreement. Clare smiled softly. "I'm sorry about all the confusion, really," she added, tracing her fingers up my arm gently. I held back a shiver of pleasure as the hair on my arms rose. "Tonight has been kind of hectic. Let's…forget that ever happened?" Her face came close to mine, breath cascading across my lips.

"F-forgotten," I stuttered, and was rewarded with a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Good. You look really tired, Eli."

"I am." _God, if she only knew why._

"Well, my dad's not here, so he's probably back there." She pointed to a door right behind us. **STORAGE CLOSET, **it read.

"In a storage closet?" I asked skeptically. Clare rolled her eyes and opened the door…the door to madness and in my opinion, a living hell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS A STORAGE CLOSET!" I yelled over the booming music.

"WELL MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO CLOSED MINDED, ELI! THERE'S A WHOLE WORLD OF POSSIBILTIES BEHIND SEEMINGLY PLAIN THINGS!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CONFUSING?"

"I'M NOT CONFUSING, YOU JUST WON'T LISTEN!"

"IT'S HARD TO LISTEN WHEN THERE'S THIS BULLSHIT BLARING IN MY EARS!"

Clare only continued to guide me through the dancing bodies, colorful strobe lights confusing my eyes as they darted around nervously. We were at, what, some sort of rave? Had we not been at some sort of weird lobby cocktail party not a moment before? And this was supposed to be a storage closest. _A storage closet!_

Suddenly, there was a whisper in my ear.

"_I need a drink. Do you mind sitting at the bar with me for a few?"_

I felt yet another shiver cascade down my spine as her breath tickled my ear. I couldn't possibly refuse, no matter how tired I was, no matter how much my eyes wanted to close and my legs wanted to give out. All I could do under Clare's hypnotic gaze was gulp and nod. She let go of my hand gently, brushing her fingertips over my palm before walking away, beckoning me to follow. I almost lost her in the moving crowd; she slipped in and out of my view between dancing bodies, the blinking lights hurting my eyes.

And then, I couldn't see her any more. I looked for Clare desperately among the crowd, for the bar for _something_ that would get me out of here. I felt several bodies brush against me and move in closer, sucking me tightly into the mob. I turned away, trying to get out the way I came in, but my path was blocked. Every direction I turned, I was met with striking blue eyes. Identical blue eyes. A flash of the girls from earlier popped into my memory.

"_Dance with me," _I heard a whisper, but the girl who had spoken was dancing at least two feet away.

"I…can't," I said at a normal volume, which was drowned out by the music. She only moved closer, and the moment she touched my chest with her index finger, I felt my lungs start to constrict.

The girl only smiled. Her hair was long and dark, her eyes big, and…brown? The smirk on her lips was familiar, and then, all at once, I recognized her.

"Imogen?" I gasped in disbelief. She didn't answer. Slowly, she moved her hand to my shoulder and slid it up, gently tracing her fingers along my neck until she reached my face. I watched her in fascination, trying to make sense of the scene before me. Imogen couldn't be here, not _here._ Imogen was back there, back where I came from, hurt and alone, and it was all my fault—

"Shhh," I saw her mouth, and her finger touched my lips.

There was a tap on my shoulder.

I spun around quickly, hoping it was Clare.

"Eli."

Was I dreaming? That was really the only explanation my brain would allow.

"Julia?" Her eyes were wide and frightened, and very, very dark.

"Eli."

I spun back around, where Imogen waited. She drew closer to me, a devious smile on her lips.

"Eli."

I whipped around yet again, where the two girls stood by the other, hand in hand.

"_Come with us, Eli,"_ they said in unison, reaching out for my hands. I yanked them away, the tightness in my chest starting to return.

"What are you doing here!" I yelled. "You're _dead_, Julia! You're dead!"

"But you want me!" Imogen and Julia spoke the words together. My breathing became shallow, and the world started to spin.

"Stop it!" I shouted, trying to turn away, trying to escape. But the crowd seemed to move in, trapping me, gyrating bodies forcing me to move closer to the two girls I desperately wanted to escape from. My whole past seemed to lay out before me as they stepped closer, running their cold hands down my arms and chest. "Stop! Leave me alone! I don't want you!" I placed my hands over my ears, wanting it all to go away. I could feel the panic attack coming on, could feel the cold sheen of sweat start to form.

"_Eli," _they whispered. _"Eli."_

"Stop!" I yelled again, clenching my eyes shut.

"_Eli." _It got louder, and louder, until I heard nothing but screams.

Leave me alone!"

"**ELI!" **A clear voice seemed to break through everything. "Eli, look at me!" I shook my head furiously, seconds away from collapsing. Although I no longer felt the hands running down my torso, Imogen and Julia's unified voice still echoed around my head. "Eli, open your eyes." Suddenly, there were cool, soft hands on both sides of my face. It wasn't a ghost-like touch, but a stable one. "It's me. It's Clare. Eli. Please." With all the might I had left, I opened my eyes, blinking back into the real world.

"Clare?" I asked shakily? The eyes I stared into were soft and blue, and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

"Clare," she confirmed.

"B-but there was, they were…Clare, I…"

"_Eli." _I spun around just in time to find two dark-haired, blue eyed girls backing into the crowd.

"Eli, are you okay?"

"Fine," I breathed, keeping my eyes on them until they disappeared from sight.

"I lost you," she said, and I turned to face her again slowly. I could only nod, wondering if what I had just experienced was real. I could breathe again, but I knew it had been a close call. A panic attack was not exactly something I could afford, _here_ of all places. Where was here, anyway, though? This surely could not be an Inn. No. This was too strange to just be an Inn. I had a feeling that there was something much, much more sinister here.

"I can't be here," I said. "I can't; I'm sorry."

"But—"

"Please get me out of here," I begged.

"Just…just wait, Eli."

"For what?" I choked out.

"Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened," I snapped. "I'm insane. That's all you need to know."

"You're not insane," Clare interjected. "I think the atmosphere in here is getting to you." I started to protest, but Clare took my hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Should I?" I whispered.

"If you do, then come here." I took step closer to Clare, and I tried not too flinch when she brought her hand back to my face, tracing her fingers over my lips, up my jaw, and down my temple. I let my eyes flutter closed. "Relax," she whispered, and her breath was hot against my lips. There couldn't have been more than a centimeter between us. When my eyes opened, I was surprised by the animalistic urge I had to tilt my head forward just the slightest bit…and crush my lips over hers. So surprised, in fact, that I couldn't help but jerk away roughly before I did so.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I responded automatically.

"I understand if you still want to leave," Clare started. "But before you go…dance with me?"

I should have said no. I should have refused, I should have turned around, headed for the exit, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me back to my hearse. At that point, I would have driven through a blizzard just to get away from everything The Dime was making me feel. But I couldn't. I couldn't say no to Clare; I couldn't look in her eyes and not give in. I had known her for little more than an hour (At least I thought…at this point, I was more than a little distorted) and already, she was making me forget everything, including my rationality.

"One song," I agreed, giving in with feigned reluctance.

And with that, Clare pulled me further into the crowd.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One song turned into many.

I don't think I noticed, for a while. All I could focus on was how intoxicating it was to have Clare this close to me, body brushing mine with every swing of her hips. I faintly recognized some of the music that played as we danced, but after a while it all blurred into one throbbing beat, soft melodies drifting in and out periodically. Our bodies moved in surprising synchronization, always moving, always touching.

Clare turned her back to me and I felt my hands settle on her hips, bringing her back to grind against me. I was no longer in control of my body as she tilted her head back, bringing her hands to either side of my head as she continued to move. I couldn't even stop the moan that escaped from my slightly parted lips. I didn't know how I ended up so turned on, but I couldn't help but suppose that Clare was doing this to me on purpose.

Slowly, she turned, pressing us together. Our chests touched as we breathed heavily and the song that was currently playing came to a close. I could feel the sweat running down my forehead as I started into Clare's eyes, no longer intimidated by their intensity. I welcomed it, embraced it as our faces drew closer.

And as our lips touched, the world seemed to explode.

There was nothing tentative or soft about it. The kiss was rough and bruising, our lips battling, crushing the other's forcefully. My hand shot up to tangle in her auburn curls; both of her hands clutched at my arms. Our bodies immediately responded, and we glued ourselves together as the kiss grew more and more raw. Moans, both mine and hers filled my ears, and the only thought I could process was that I had never been this turned on in my life. I felt Clare's nails rake down my clothed back, and I wished desperately that there was nothing between our skin. My hands traveled down Clare's sides and back, stopping to cup the sides of her breasts. She let out a moan against my lips and I smiled.

I wasn't thinking about Julia, or Imogen, or The Dime, or anything. I didn't even know my own name at that point. Clare filled every single one of my senses.

Suddenly, I felt Clare's hand at brush over the bulge at the front of my jeans, and I bucked roughly in surprise. I could feel her smile against my lips as she caressed me again, before breaking off to nibble and suck at my jaw.

"Fuck," I breathed.

"Feel good?" She asked, and I groaned.

"You have no idea."

My hands went down to Clare's exposed creamy, soft thighs, rubbing them before groping her ass. I wanted to feel every inch of her.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Clare asked.

So that was her plan. How fucking devious. Did it matter at this point? All I wanted to do was rip her clothes off and I didn't even know her last name.

I pulled back, looked into her eyes, and smirked wickedly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY IF IT WAS TERRIBLE. I TRIED.<strong>

**Lemon comes next chapter...and some answers to a few of Eli's unaswered questions.**

**Guesses as to what The Dime really is? Guesses as to what the hell Clare has going on in her mind? And why is everyone acting so strange, so robotic, so alike, almost as if they're under a spell? Hmmmmm...**


End file.
